Hot and Cold
by E-J-123
Summary: When two new vampires move to town they fit in fine with the Cullens but what about the pack? Who imprints? And on who? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Gifts

**OK! I'm sooo exited!**

**This is my first ever fanfic! I really hope that you all like it!**

**I wrote it ages ago and am only uploading it now, but here it finally is.**

_***Sniffs***_** Sadly I do not own **_**THE TWILIGHT SAGA!**_

**Ok, here we go. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter one: Gifts.

As I sat there looking at the dead mountain lion I had just finished, I was happy that I made the choice to not kill innocent humans for my own hunger. I had been on the vampires 'vegetarian' diet for more than 85 years now. I was changed when I was only 17. I am now 114 years old but have been a vampire for 98 years.

My name is Colby Lee Daniels I am 6ft 2, have light brown hair, and of course have gold eyes, although that is only when I have been hunting if I'm hungry they go dark brown or black. All vegetarian vampires have gold eyes and not the usual red. Just like the coven of vampires that live here in Forks, the Cullens.

As for my 'gift' I can make myself invisible… it come in handy a lot.

I stood up and started running back to my house. It was only small and was in the middle of nowhere; well that nowhere was on the outskirts of the very small Forks.

_Whoosh_. Someone had just run past me. As I looked ahead I saw my sister Ruby, who lives with me. She was only 16 when she was changed on the exact same day as me. She is not my real sister as far as we know, but has been just like one since we were changed.

Her full name is Ruby Grace Daniels; she can't remember anything from before she was changed and neither can I.

Ruby is a very beautiful vampire although she won't admit it. She is 5ft 3, has gold eyes like myself and she has blonde hair that flows just past her shoulders …most of the time.

You see my sister's gift is… well I guess you could call it 'shape shifting'. As soon as she touches someone she can sift her appearance to look just like them whenever she wants. She also likes to shift into animals and insects. It doesn't matter how small or large the person or animal is, she can shift into anything.

And boy is she fast! She was already beating me home and I had a head start!

"Hey sis, wait up" I laughed. She stopped dead in her tracks and I went flying past her. I realized she was frozen in place, so I ran back to her.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as I waved my hand in font of her face. When the wind blew she sniffed and then if possible froze even more. I looked at her curiously.

Then when the next lot of air came our way I breathed in…

"Oh, _oh!"_ I realized as I breathed in that familiar scent. It wasn't human it was a _vampire._

Ruby unfroze and 'shifted' into a beautiful lady with long brown hair and hazel eyes. We had met her about 3 years ago her name was Tammy.

"Ruby what are you doing?" I asked worried that she would make herself appear as a _human _when she was near a_ vampire._

She just smiled and nodded toward a tall man with bronze hair running our way. He ran closer with a friendly smile on his face.

I stepped in front of Ruby but she just walked around and stood beside me, still smiling.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella Cullen" the man, Edward said gestured toward a beautiful woman who was now standing beside him. _Oh!_

The Cullens. They had gold eyes. They were vegetarian.

"Yes we are" Edward said still smiling. What the hell? I frowned and the girl named Bella noticed.

"Sorry, he likes to use his gift on people before he tells them about it; you see he can read minds" Bella said with a nervous smile on her face. I smiled back at her. She seems like a nice girl.

"She is" Edward said smiling down at his wife.

"Hello, my name is Ruby and this is my brother Colby, its nice to meet you both" Ruby said from beside me. I looked over at her and she was still smiling. She held out her hand toward Edward.

"It's nice to meet you too" Edward said nodding and shook her hand.

"So Bella do you have a gift?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I am a shield I can block mental gifts and attacks" Bella said then turned and smiled at Edward. "Edward can only hear my thoughts when I raise my shield all of the way off" she said looking back to us. Lucky Her. Edward chuckled.

"Can we show you our gifts before we tell you about them?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Knowing that Edward probably already knew.

They both nodded. I looked over at Ruby as she stepped forward and touched Bella's shoulder. Bella looked up at Edward curious and he just nodded.

When Ruby came back to my side I closed my eyes in concentration. When I opened them again Ruby was standing beside me, or should I say Bella was standing beside me. I chuckled at the look on the _real_ Bella's face, she was just about to reach out and touch Ruby's face but when she heard me chuckling she looked around trying to find me.

"Where are you?" she asked when she could hear me but couldn't see me. I chuckled again.

"I'm over here" I said still chuckling.

"Ok, can you come out now?" She asked. I went to stand right in front of her.

"I didn't go anywhere" I whispered.

"Ok, then can you show yourself?" She asked nervous again. I chuckled again.

"Ok" I sighed and closed my eyes again. When I turned around to walk back to Ruby she had already shifted back to looking like Tammy.

"Well could you explain now?" Bella asked looking a little freaked out.

"Yes, but would we be able to go somewhere more suitable?" I asked looking around.

"Of course! Would you like to come with us back to our house and meet the rest of our family, I'm sure they love to meet you both?"Edward suggested.

"It would be a pleasure to meet your family especially the famous Doctor Carlisle" I chuckled and every one else joined in.

"How do you know who Carlisle is?" Bella asked curiously.

"I think every vampire in the whole world knows who he is after standing up to the Volturi like he did" I chuckled.

Understanding flashed across Bella's face and replaced her confused look.

"Ok then right this way" Bella replied and ran off.

"She always likes to get a good head start" Edward chuckled and ran off after Bella.

I looked down at Ruby and smiled at her.

"I like them" She said smiling back.

"Me too" With that I ran off in the direction that Bella and Edward went, following their scent.

Ruby soon caught up to me but ran beside me to the Cullen mansion to meet the rest of the Cullens.

* * *

**YAY!**

**Did you like it? Please REVIEW!**

**I'll make you a deal if I can get at least 10 reviews (I know it's a lot but please) than I will upload the next chapter!**

**I have it written and ready to go, so just REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Cullens and leah

**Heyy!!!**

**The second chapter!!!!! **

**I know I said I would wait until I got 5 reviews but I can't wait…**

**So here is the next chapter…**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Cullens… and Leah

We ran all the way to the Cullen's mansion though it only took us about 5 minutes. As we were running through the trees we passed a little clearing. Once we were near the house I started to speed up.

"Race ya!" I yelled out to Ruby although she would be able to hear me perfectly if I had talked in a normal voice or even whispered it.

"I bet ya 50 dollars I'll beat you!" she yelled back, catching up to me already.

"Your on!" I laughed as I started to push my legs faster and faster. I could hear her coming up behind me so I started running even faster. She ended up beating me there, of course.

"You owe me 50 dol-" she started but stopped mid sentence. I walked over to her to see what was wrong. She was staring straight ahead. I followed her gaze and that's when I saw the Cullen mansion and all of the Cullens standing out the front.

"Come on, they're waiting to meet you" Edward said and smiled. He started walking forward with Bella.

Bella leaned toward me and Ruby.

"Be careful of Alice she's crazy" Bella whispered.

"I heard that Isabella Marie Cullen!" A pixie like girl with short black spiky hair yelled at her. I assumed that was Alice.

Ruby started walking toward the house and I quickly followed after her. I looked back over to where the Cullens were standing on the front lawn and smiled. There were 15 of them altogether including Edward and Bella, although I don't think they were all Cullens… or vampires…

"No, not all of them" Edward answered my thought with a smile. By now we had reached everyone else.

"That gets really annoying after a while" a big guy with short brown curly hair boomed with a laugh. "My name's Emmett" he introduced himself and held out his hand for me and Ruby to shake.

"Colby" I shook his hand. His smile grew even bigger. Ruby also did the same and introduced herself.

"Hello I'm Carlisle it's a pleasure to meet you" He also held out his hand and I shook it.

"You too" I smiled at him.

"This is my wife Esme, Children Jasper his wife Alice-"."Hi" she beamed"-Rosalie and her husband who you have already met, Emmett and also Bella, Edward and their daughter Renesmee." He said and pointed to each of the Cullens. When he pointed to the last girl, Renesmee I noticed that she wasn't a vampire although she didn't look or smell fully human either.

"She is half human, half vampire" Edward explained with a smile after reading my thoughts. I smiled and said hello to Renesmee and the rest of the Cullens. Then I turned to the tall guy standing next to her who started talking. He had tanned skin and was very tall and muscular. Standing beside him was four tall men with the same build as him and a very, very beautiful woman who was much smaller than the men but still very tall.

She was absolutely stunning. She had a very shocked look on her face which I could totally understand because I knew for sure I had one plastered on my face as well.

"I'm Jacob, Renesmee's boyfriend" I very reluctantly looked away from the most gorgeous girl I have ever laid eyes on to turn to Jacob. I shook his hand and looked back at those pretty eyes. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jacob looking back and forth between me and the gorgeous girl, I didn't even know her name but already I felt a strong connection between us.

"Um… that's Leah…" Jacob introduced her. Leah. Leah. I mentally sighed. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"Colby" I held out my hand. She placed hers in mine and I brought it toward my lips and placed a small kiss on it. She smiled and blushed but didn't look away.

"Leah…..Leah!" Jacob called. She looked at him with an annoyed expression. I didn't let go of her hand and she didn't object.

"Yes Jacob?" she asked annoyed.

"Would you like to come inside so we could explain to Colby what is going on?" He asked amusement obvious in his tone. I realized that everyone else had already gone inside. Leah nodded to Jacob and pulled me inside still not letting go of my hand. When we walked into the lounge room everyone was seated. Leah led me over to a love seat and sat down pulling me down next to her.

We sat down and unfortunately Leah let go of my hand while I was introduced to the other four tanned men, Sam, Embry, Quil and Leah's little brother Seth. They told me all the Quileute legends and all about imprinting. Once they had finished I had a lot of questions.

"Are they all true, the legends I mean?" I asked looking at Leah. She smiled at me and for a second I forgot where I was and why I was there.

"Yeah" she answered. Wow. Wait did this mean she was a…

"Are you a, you know werewolf?" I asked.

"Um, yeah" she looked away. I put my finger under her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Why are you telling me" I asked, trying not to sound rude. She sighed.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked smiling a nervous smile. I nodded and stood up helping her up. We walked out the front door and to the edge of the forest.

"Ok, you see the reason I had to tell you all of this is because…" she was so nervous. I reached over and grabbed hand to pull her closer to me.

"Leah I don't know why but I feel so close to you and we only met not even an hour ago, you can tell me anything" I soothed. She smiled before she continued.

"We'll you see the reason we are so close already… you know about the whole imprinting thing?" she asked still nervous. I nodded for her to continue.

"Well, I imprinted" she explained. I suddenly felt jealousy all through my body.

"On who?" I tried to sound clam but clenched my teeth. She smiled at my reaction.

"You" she smiled. What did she say? Was I dreaming?

"Um…um…Oh…Umm" I didn't know what to say.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I smiled at her. How could I not be?

"Yeah, I'm fine actually I'm more than fine" I smiled even wider.

"Do you want to see?" see what? I didn't know what to say. Again. I was lost in her smile. I just nodded.

"Ok, wait here I'll be back in a second" she said and ran a little bit further into the woods. I was going to follow her but she said to wait here so I did what I was told. I would do anything for her.

I heard a quiet ripping noise and a small barking noise. I looked in the direction of the woods where Leah had disappeared. I heard something moving and then I saw a giant wolf.

"Leah?" I asked reaching my hand out toward the wolf."Is that you?"

The wolf whined and nodded her head. Wow. Leah. A wolf. Leah wolf. _My _Leah wolf.

She walked closer to me. She was so tall. She leant down so I could pat her head.

"Wow, this is so …cool" I laughed. The Leah wolf looked at me with a big wolfy grin, her tongue was hanging out the side of her mouth. Then she got a mischievous look it her big brown eyes. I started to beck away but I was too late. She liked all up the side of my face from my chin to my hair line.

"Oh, gross Leah" I laughed even harder. She started to back away from me. Where was she going?

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked as she turned around and walked back into the woods. After about 15 seconds she came back out back in her human form.

"So what do you think?" she asked walking back over to me.

"I think it's amazing, I think you're amazing" I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged me back just as tight.

"I think we should get back, they're probably waiting for us" she sighed. I didn't want to let her out of my hug but I grabbed her hand again as we started walking back toward the Cullens.

"Do you think you'd like to come down to la push tomorrow, I mean you could meet the rest of the pack and their imprints. If you wanted we could go to the beach and hang out?" She suggested. That sounded perfect but…

"I would love to but, I start school tomorrow so maybe I could come around afterwards?" I asked. I didn't want to be away from Leah tomorrow but me and Ruby had to go to school.

"Sure, sure" By now we were back at the Cullens. I was sure everyone else could hear our conversation but right now, I didn't care.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" I heard Emmett yell from inside the house. Leah blushed and I chuckled.

"Come on lets go inside" I suggested with another chuckle and I held the door open for her.

"Ok and we can kill Emmett while we're in there" Leah laughed and walked inside. I could faintly hear Emmett curse and run out the back door but I was too busy listening to Leah's laugh. It was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as her herself. Just thinking about her makes me happy. She makes me happy.

I was with Leah the person I already wanted to spend the rest of my very long life with. I was so glad Leah had imprinted on me. She was me everything now.

I was in love with Leah Clearwater and because of some crazy legend she was in love with me.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it!!!!**

**I will try and put the next chapter up soon. I'm already writing it!!!**

**Please REVIEW!!!**

**Do you think someone should also imprint on Ruby????... Review and let me know…And if you think YES then who should imprint???**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
